


It's Okay You're a Werewolf

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauder-era, first year, Sirius finds out about Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay You're a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooa more nostalgia trip. So this is a fic I wrote way, way, wayyyy long ago, before I started writing pr0n even. Not to give away my age, but let's just say I wrote this when I was still in high school. Long ago.

            Sirius raced up the steps to his room, eager to tell James about the new passage he had discovered. He burst into the room with his usual exuberance and shouted “James, you’ll never believe what I found. I swear Filch doesn’t even know…” Sirius stopped mid-sentence when he realized that Peter and James weren’t smiling. “What’s up guys? Why are you acting so serious?” Sirius laughed but then realized that something was actually wrong.

            James looked at Sirius with a concerned expression. “Sirius, Remus was absent again today from classes; did you notice?” Sirius was confused. Of course he had noticed, how could he have missed the absence of Remus’s ever calm presence. There wasn’t a day that went by that Sirius didn’t stare at his friend as he concentrated on something, those golden locks hanging in front of his hazel eyes…

            “Sirius do you know what time of the month it is?” James asked, startling Sirius out of his daydream.

            “The 23rd?” Sirius guessed.

            “Last night was the full moon.” James said. Sirius waited for there to be more, but James didn’t say anything else and Peter just sat next to him looking an odd combination of scared and hungry. “Remus wasn’t in the dorm room last night.” James said. Sirius still waited. “Sirius you git how dense could you be? Remus is a bloody werewolf!”

            Sirius stood there for a moment longer before what James had said sunk in. “No he’s not.” He said. There was no way Remus was a werewolf. Kind, gentle Remus. James was playing a prank on him again, and Remus had for once in his life agreed to be in on it. Sure Remus was out of school a lot, but it was because some relative was sick or something. Of course it was pretty much once a month. And Remus did always come back looking as though he had been dragged through the Forbidden Forest a couple times…

            Without saying anything Sirius bolted from the room and out the Gryffindor portrait hole. Sirius vaguely heard the Fat Lady say something about rudeness but he didn’t have time to be his usual charismatic self. Sirius skidded to a stop in front of the infirmary and hesitated a second. What if Remus really was a werewolf? Did he really want to know? But could he stand to not find out? Sirius gave finally gave in and, against his better judgment, opened the door.

            Madam Pomfrey greeted Sirius with a smile. “Another broken limb or hex Sirius? Not even James gets injured as much as you.”

            Sirius shook his head. “I’m here to see Remus.”

            Madam Pomfrey looked startled but said, “Remus is not here Sirius. I heard that he was visiting his sick grandmother.”

            Sirius wasn’t paying attention to Madam Pomfrey’s excuse though. He was staring past her to one bed whose curtains were closed. Before Madam Pomfrey could realize what he was staring at Sirius bolted past her and opened the curtain. There lay Remus, gashes wrapped in bandages and bruises speckling his flesh. Remus stared up at Sirius with wide eyes. “I’m sorry Sirius.”

            Sirius couldn’t move. Speculation wasn’t so bad, he could still deny it. But seeing Remus here in front of him ravaged by the claws of a beast that lived inside of him…Sirius didn’t know what to do. Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and grabbed Sirius’s wrist. “I think you’ve cause Remus enough trouble Sirius now leave! I’ll be sure to inform Professor Dumbledore of what you’ve done.”

            Sirius didn’t resist as Madam Pomfrey pulled him away but he couldn’t take his eyes of Remus. Remus stared at Sirius for a long moment then said “Madam Pomfrey, wait. I think it would be best if I explained things to Sirius.” 

            Madam Pomfrey looked as though it went against every ounce of common sense she possessed but she let Sirius go who walked slowly back over to Remus. Remus glanced over at Pomfrey who made a shooing motion with her hands. “Get onto the bed Sirius I have to close the curtains,” Remus said.

            Sirius climbed tentatively up, making sure not to hurt Remus in the process. Remus closed the curtains and sat staring at Sirius. “How’d you figure it out?”

            “James and Peter did. They just told me, and I ran down here to see if it was true.” Sirius snuck a glance at Remus to see how he was taking this. His friend had on his familiar expression of contemplation as he thought over what Sirius had told him.

            “They never asked me about it.” Remus said. 

            Sirius smiled shakily. “Well I guess they’re not stupid gits who run to straight out ask their friend if he’s a werewolf.”

            Remus smiled back. “No, that’s only something you would do.” Remus’s expression grew serious again. “Are you mad?”

            Sirius blinked. Of all the things for Remus to be worrying about his first concern was angering Sirius? “Why would I be mad? Sure you lied to us but bloody hell being a werewolf is a pretty good reason to lie.” Sirius’s eyes examined the crisscrossing scratches covering Remus’s torso. “Does it hurt?”

            Remus looked down at himself and shrugged. “Not anymore. Madam Pomfrey fixes me up pretty good.” Sirius couldn’t help himself. He knew it was probably in bad taste but he reached out and trailed a finger across one of the cuts. Remus inhaled sharply and Sirius pulled his hand away.

            “Sorry! I didn’t mean to…”

            “No, it’s alright.” Remus said, then smiled shyly at Sirius.

            Sirius looked curiously at Remus then positioned himself next to him on the bed. “I don’t mind you’re a werewolf you know.” Sirius said.

            “Well that’s good,” Remus said, “because I don’t think my life would be any fun without you.”

            Sirius’s eyes opened wide and he turned to look at Remus, who was smiling softly and staring at him. “I don’t think I would be happy without you Remus.”

            Slowly Remus leaned in and kissed Sirius softly on the lips. For a second Sirius was stunned, but then he tentatively returned the kiss. It was over in a few seconds, but Sirius felt as though his breath had been taken away. After a few seconds Sirius asked, “When do you want to tell James?”

            Remus’s eyes opened wide. “About this?!”

            Sirius laughed. “We can tell him that later. About you being a werewolf.”

            Remus looked relieved. “Whenever we get back.” Sirius raised an eyebrow and carefully snuggled closer to his adorable little werewolf.


End file.
